


Happy Day

by Alisanne



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-11
Updated: 2009-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard is happy and totally in love with Anita. Really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Day

**Author's Note:**

> The characters in the following story are based on the works of Laurell K. Hamilton. Characters are only borrowed and will be returned unharmed. No copyright infringement is intended. This story includes sexually explicit material including homosexual acts.
> 
> This was originally written pre Cerulean Sins, so this will not reflect current canon, such as it is.

~

Happy Day

~

“Richard?”

Richard’s head snapped up and he smiled as his wife of three years approached. His breath caught in his throat as it always did when he saw her. 

“Good morning,” he said, gathering her into his arms for a morning kiss. “Did you sleep well?” 

Anita practically purred as she was held snugly to his chest. “Mmmm, I did, actually. You?”

Richard rubbed himself languidly against her, letting her feel how aroused he was by her presence. “I always sleep well lying next to you.”

Leaning up, she kissed him on the cheek. “I’m afraid I have to go in to the office now,” she said regretfully. “But maybe later?”

Richard smiled and kissed her nose softly. “I’ll be here waiting.”

As he watched her drive away, Richard contemplated what he had to do that day. Wasn’t there a meeting...? The crunch of footsteps coming up the driveway made him spin around.

“Hey, Richard!”

“Hello, Micah.” Richard wasn’t sure why he was always so reluctant to see Anita’s good friend Micah, but he was. “What can I do for you this fine day?”

“I’ve brought your medicine,” Micah said. 

Richard stepped back. Medicine? He wasn’t sick. What medicine?

“I...”

“Now don’t fight me, Richard,” Micah said. “Why must you always fight?”

“Always? What are you talking about? And I don’t need any medicine...”

Micah pounced, and Richard found himself pinned beneath the compact man. “What are you...?”

After a brief struggle, Richard felt the bite of a needle pierce his arm and, against his will, he relaxed. “What are... you doing...?” he slurred.

Micah climbed off him. “I just knew it was time for your dose. Anita thought you were acting a bit testy lately. We might have to increase the frequency, too. She wants you happy and compliant, Richard, and what Anita wants, she gets.”

Richard shook his head and tried to speak. 

Micah bent over and checked his eyes. “Well, it’s taking effect. I’ll see you later, Richard. We have a party at Jean-Claude’s tonight, remember?”

Richard lay and watched as Micah walked to his car and drove away. What had they done to him? He closed his eyes and rested. 

~

Richard spun and checked himself out in the mirror. The outfit Jean-Claude had sent over was quite revealing, but Richard had to admit that he looked good in it. 

A hand patted his backside and he smiled as he turned to see Anita, in an outfit composed of all leather straps, standing there.

“Wow,” he breathed.

She smiled and spun. “You like?”

He nodded. “Very sexy.”

“Not for you, thought, I’m afraid,” she said as she walked away from him. “I’m Jean-Claude’s and Asher’s tonight. But maybe I’ll wear it for you tomorrow if you’re good.” 

Richard sighed happily as he followed her out the door. He was so lucky. 

~Fin


End file.
